


Bad Counselor

by cnroth



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ensign, F/M, Humor, Sex Games, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth
Summary: If Curator’s fic had happened in the “Far From Their Bones” AU, how would that story have gone?





	Bad Counselor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts), [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Ensign](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604374) by [Curator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curator/pseuds/Curator). 
  * Inspired by [Far From Their Bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290630) by [cnroth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnroth/pseuds/cnroth). 



> Since “Waking Moments” did not happen in my “Far From Their Bones” AU (they were firmly into the year of hell at that time), you can consider this an AU to my AU... as well as an AU to Curator’s original fic. ;)
> 
> For cheile, who wondered how a game with these two would go. <3

I sat at my desk and reviewed notes from Ensign Harper’s file, my focus slipping and the words blurring on the screen. A thrumming pain slowly blossomed in the front of my skull. A headache. Just what I needed right before a counseling session.

Securing the console, I pinched my nose ridges between thumb and forefinger. “Computer, what time is it?”

“Thirteen hundred forty-four hours.”

Sixteen minutes. I could run down the corridor to sickbay and still be back in time for the appointment—if Dr. Schmullis didn’t insist on talking my ear off. 

Just as I stood to go, the lights along the walls shifted from a steady white to blinking red, and the accompanying klaxon shrieked out its alert. I winced, both at the pain in my head and the fear of what might be happening.

“Go,” I urged myself aloud, putting one foot in front of the other towards the door and trying to ignore my quickly-building headache.

The lights raised, the klaxon stopped, and everything went back to normal.

I tapped my combadge. “Lieutenant Commander Eelo to the bridge.”

Chakotay’s voice came through the system. “False alarm, Talia.”

“So I don’t need to report to my station?”

“No. Carry on. Chakotay out.”

I frowned. Red alerts were rarely triggered by accident on Starfleet ships, and it had never happened on Voyager before—not to my knowledge, at least. Shaking my head, I asked again, “Computer, what’s the time?”

“Thirteen hundred forty-six hours.”

Sickbay, analgesic, counseling. Fourteen minutes. “Computer, inform me if anyone comes to my office while I’m gone.”

“Acknowledged.”

* * *

“Perfect, she’s here. Tal!” Tom rushed to me the moment I entered the mess hall for dinner, Harry trailing close at his heels.

“Tom, I swear,” Harry said, “if you say a word—“

Tom wrapped an arm around my shoulder, a shit-eating grin on his face. “You will not believe what Harry did today.”

Harry’s shoulders slumped. “Here we go.”

Holding fingers to both men’s lips, I said, “Stop. One thing at a time. First—“ I slid out of Tom’s loose grip, wrapped my arms around Harry’s neck and pressed my lips to his.

Harry’s hands instinctively went to my hips. 

“Hi,” I said when I pulled away.

The tension in those dark eyes relaxed and a smile lifted the corners of his mouth. “Hey.”

I gave him one more peck on the lips and stepped back. “Second, I want both of you to sit your asses down and wait for me to get my food.”

Their grumbled responses of “Yes, sir” were followed by shuffling feet as they trudged back to their table.

I pivoted towards the counter to find Neelix giving me a bemused smile. “What?” I asked.

“Nothing,” he said, shaking his head and putting together my tray. “You’ll hear nothing from me.”

I sighed. “This is what I get for locking myself in my office all day—I miss all the gossip. And about my own husband, no less.”

He placed the full tray in front of me. “I’m sure you’ll hear about it soon enough.”

He was right, of course. The moment I slid into my seat across from Harry, Tom leaned in. “Okay so—“

“God, Tom,” B’Elanna said, stabbing at a green bean with her fork. “Give her a chance to eat at least.”

“Or maybe just let me tell my own story?” Harry said.

“What,” Tom said, “so you conveniently skip over the embarrassing details?”

I smiled and popped a piece of potato in my mouth as they bickered.

“I’m not—“ Harry stumbled over his words. “I won’t skip over anything important.”

Tom barked out a laugh.

“Idiots,” B’Elanna grumbled and plopped her fork down. “Talia, would you rather hear Harry’s recollection of events or Tom’s less-trustworthy version?”

I grinned and impaled a chunk of meat. “Tom’s, of course!”

Harry put his head in his hands. “Even my own wife...”

“Ha!” Tom cast a smug glance Harry’s way before looking at me. “So Harry shows up late for his shift this morning—“

“Wait,” I said, my humor dissipating a bit as I looked at my husband. “Again? When I left, you were up and moving.”

He slumped back in his chair, shoving his food around the tray with his fork. “I sat down to glance over an ops report from the night shift and dozed off.”

Setting down my utensil, I reached for Harry’s free hand and gave it a squeeze. The poor guy hadn’t gotten a full night’s sleep in over a month.

“As I was saying,” Tom continued, “the moment Harry steps on the bridge, Captain Janeway calls him into her ready room. I swear, he was only in there for about a minute when the ship suddenly goes to red alert. Chakotay coms the captain and she says it’s a false alarm and to stand down. Oh man, Tal, you should have seen the look on his face when he walked out of there. Red as I’ve ever seen him. It was like he walked in on his parents having sex.”

“I wasn’t that red,” Harry muttered.

“You were pretty red,” Tom said.

I glanced between the two men. “So? What happened?”

“I wasn’t thinking straight,” Harry said. “I didn’t mean to do it.”

“Do what?”

Tom grinned. “Don’t worry, I’m getting there. So Harry goes back to his station and the captain calls me into the ready room. I get there and she immediately jumps on my case about how she knows I had something to do with what happened. Course, I had no idea, but she insisted I’d put him up to it. Then she tells me—“

Harry let out a small groan.

“—Harry tried to play Bad Ensign with her.”

My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open. “No!”

Tom nodded. “Oh yeah.”

B’Elanna bit her lip to stifle her laughter, shoulders shaking from the effort of holding it in.

I turned to Harry. “Did you really?”

His eyes fell to his tray. “Yes,” he mumbled.

“And that’s why she called the red alert?”

“That’s right,” Tom said.

“Oh my God!” I said, bursting into laughter.

“It’s your fault, Tom,” Harry said, his tone far saltier than our food. “You and B’Elanna. You just had to tell me about that stupid game and now it’s all I can think about.“

“Hey,” I said, “it is not a stupid game.”

“It’s kinda stupid,” B’Elanna said.

I picked up my fork. “That sounds like something an ensign on a losing streak would say.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Excuse me?”

I stuffed a forkful of food in my mouth and smiled.

“As if you were so great at the game,” Tom said. “The only reason you won as much as you did was because you always insisted on playing the ensign.”

“What’s wrong with that?” I asked. “No one could resist me.”

He glanced between Harry and B’Elanna, leaning in closer to them. “From what her partners told me, she folded like a bad hand of poker when she took the captain role.”

“Of course I did!” I said. “So did you! What’s the point of playing if you don’t get sex out of it?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” B’Elanna said. “Actually winning? Which, by the way, I did a lot.”

I waved a dismissive hand. “Pffft. Winning is getting laid no matter which role you choose. And I always got laid. Besides, it’s just flat out untrue that I never won as a captain.”

“Jadzia doesn’t count,” Tom said.

“What? Why not?”

He scoffed. “Because she was your girlfriend.”

I pointed my fork at him. “First of all, that is not in the rules and you know it. Second, Jadzia wasn’t so much my girlfriend as she was a friend I fucked around with and occasionally took on dates.”

“How is that not a girlfriend?” B’Elanna asked.

“More casual,” I said.

“I’ve literally heard you refer to her as an old girlfriend,” Tom said.

“Not to pile on,” Harry added, “but so have I.”

“See?” Tom said. “Girlfriend.”

I rolled my eyes. “Whatever. I still played the captain to her ensign, and I won. And she wasn’t the only ensign I beat.”

“Whatever you say, Tal,” Tom drawled.

I elbowed his shoulder. “Fuck you. I’d also like to point out that you weren’t around while I was in grad school. I had two extra years of Bad Ensign experience.”

“Oh right,” Tom said. “And you were an actual ensign at the time, too. How fitting.”

“We were all ensigns, dumbass. It was grad school. And I was a winning captain there, too.”

“You? Resisting all those other touchy-feely wannabe therapists?” Tom pressed his lips together and nodded in approval. “Alright. I take it back. You’re only a half-bad captain.”

I glared at him. “Oh, shut up.”

“Wait a second,” Harry said. “Didn’t you say that winning, for you, is getting sex? From what I’ve heard, a win for the captain means turning down sex.”

I smirked. “No, it means holding out until the ensign admits defeat. There’s nothing saying I can’t pounce as soon as they give up the game.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “You know, this conversation is teaching me more about Bad Ensign than when you two—“ he gestured to Tom and B’Elanna— “explained the rules.”

“Good,” I said, sliding the toe of my boot up his pant leg. “Cuz I think it’s time this game made a comeback.”

Desire blackened his eyes. “Is that so?”

I hummed and set down my fork, my world narrowing to just him and me. “You up for it... Captain?”

He placed his own utensils on the tray. “Let’s go.”

As we recycled our trays and made our way out, I caught Tom’s voice cutting through the other quiet conversations around the room. “A day’s worth of replicator rations says they won’t make it out of the turbolift.”

B’Elanna chortled. “I’m not taking that bet.”

* * *

“Deck four,” Harry said. The turbolift doors snapped shut and the magnets began to whir.

“Computer, halt turbolift,” I said.

The lift slowed, slid into a holding spot, and stopped.

I coiled my arms around Harry’s neck and pressed my body against his. “What can I do for you, Captain?”

His eyebrows jumped. “Now? Right now?”

I dragged a finger down the line of his jaw. “Well, you called me in here. I came as soon as I could.”

He sighed and slipped his hands around my waist. Immediately, he pulled back, slamming his arms against the bulkhead. “Shit.”

I grinned but didn’t break character. “Shh. You’re so tense, Captain. Let me help you with that.” I peppered his jaw and neck with kisses.

A quiet groan escaped his lips, but he summoned the willpower to push me away. “This isn’t very appropriate, Ensign. I called you here to talk about the problems you’ve been having. Showing up late for shifts, wrinkles in your uniform, half-assed reports.”

I toed off my shoes and unfastened my pants. “Sounds like I’ve been a bad ensign. A bad, bad, very bad ensign.”

His eyes followed the fall of my pants to the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Making it up to you, Captain.” I unzipped my jacket and shouldered it off. “I feel so bad about being a bad ensign.” Stepping close to him, I pulled open his pants and slipped my hand inside. “I just want to be of service to you... sir.”

He groaned as my fingers brushed over his growing erection. His body trembled, but he didn’t lean into me.

I grabbed his hand and placed it between my legs, rocking against his fingers. “You feel so good, Captain. Don’t you want me to make it up to you?”

He pressed his head back against the bulkhead, looking at the ceiling, and panted. “Oh, fuck it,” he breathed.

Then he whirled us both around, slammed me against the wall, and crushed his mouth to mine. He wrapped his hands around my ass and lifted me as I climbed him like a mountain and guided him inside.

I could barely move, trapped as I was between him and the bulkhead, yet each time he drove into me I could swear I shifted higher and higher. I bit my lip to hold back the moans that begged to escape from my mouth. 

Within minutes, he was coming. He gasped but didn’t make a sound as his final thrusts slowed to a stop. When it was over, he carefully lowered me to the floor.

We were both trembling, but his legs were shaking so badly I had to wonder at how he was still standing.

Shoving his fingers into my hair, he dragged my lips to his and slid his tongue into my mouth. Finally, he let himself make a little noise, now that it would be muffled by the kiss. 

As he withdrew, I chuckled against his lips.

“Thirty minutes,” he panted, resting his forehead against mine.

“Thirty minutes til what?” I asked.

“Until I’m ready for a rematch. And this time, you’re the captain.”

I grinned and plucked the black junior-grade pip from his collar, leaving only one solid brass pip behind. “Sounds like you’re becoming a very bad ensign.”

He pressed a kiss to my lips. “What can I say? I’m learning from the best.”

“I don’t know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult.”

He stroked my face. “A compliment. Always a compliment for you, _ja’lat_.”

“I love you, too,” I whispered before taking his lips again.


End file.
